The Power of Flying Seals and the Broken Fourth Wall
You know what? Let's get this over with. Wiki's birthday present from the least friendly user, Aquamine! Sonas used! * Wing's sona, Wings. Thank you, mom! * Outclaw's sona, Envision. Thank you! * Icebutterfly's sona, Maple. Wow, such salt. Thank you! * Bermunda's sona, Elena. Thank you! * Helio's OC (or sona? Idk, but it worked best), Verily. Thank you! * NightStrike's sona, Stormbreak. Thank you! * Windwolf's sona, Windswept. Wolf powerrrr, thank you! * Sadly, Proud is not included, because he has no finnished OCs. He said so himself. * Kit's sona, Mousehunter The Nightwing. Thank you! * Pearl's sona, Jaracanda. Naughty link didn't work, sorry. Thank you! * MustyDaAwesomeSeaWing's sona, Misty. Aaaah link is not working. Thank you! * Pinktiger's sona Luminescent (Pinktiger2107). Thank you! * If your sona isn't here yet, I will put them here when they get a part in the fanfiction. Sorry for any inconvinince. * Dragonarrow's sona, Fantasy. Thank you! * Blood Moon-Z's sona, Blood Moon. Thank you! * Misteral's sona, Misteral! Thx! Chapter One A small black-and-red dragon was hiding in a cave. Wings hid behind a bolder as two black shadows flew by. "Come on! That stupid ultrapowered dragon was right here!" One said. Wings pricked her ears. She didn't quite get why she was so important to the dragons. They called her an ultrapowered... but what kind of power? She listened on. "She has the power to destroy us all..." the second shadow said. The first one growled. Two more shadows joined them. "Any luck?" The third asked the first. "We saw her." It replied. "She was flying away. She's somewhere around here!" His voice was growlish and rough. "We lost the SandWing-MudWing hybrid the other day. A I forgot how they're called empowered! She isn't as good as this NightWing-SkyWing though." The fourth snapped. It's voice was more female, but still rough. Wings ducked under the bolder as the second looked her way. "Hey..." it muttered. "You three! I thnk I saw her!" Soon the four shadows came into the cave, and one threw Wings's bolder right out of it, revealing Wings cowering where it used to be. The hybrid yelped as one of the shadows tried to grab her. Suddenly it riared and pulled back. A blue shape was digging her claws into the shadow's wing. "Run!!" The blue dragon hissed. Wings started running to the exit of the cave, but the other shadows came for her, only to be stopped by more dragons: a red one and a pale pink one. Wings ran to the exit, flying out if the cave. A golden sunshine yellow dragon appeared next to her. "Not to the kingdom of sea! To Jade Mountain!" She told Wings. "Who ''are ''you!?" Wings asked. "I'm Yellow, and follow me." The dragon said, flying toward the twin peaks of Jade Mountain. Soon they were joined by the dragons who helped Wings earlier. "Meet Misty, Blood Moon and Fantasy." Yellow told her. Suddenly they swooped down toward Jade Mountain and it rained milk! Wings was very confused, but some random portal opened up and they went in it. They ended up in a tunnel with entrances on each side. One was filled with broccoli, and Wings wondered what that even was. Then Fantasy got a screwdriver and screwed away the broccoli and it became a door leading to North America but North America was not a part of this fanfiction so they moved on. Then they got to a room where some dragons were fighting pepperoni cookies, but Wings was dreaming so they were just sitting there. Then... Wings woke up and found out she sleepwalked so she really WAS in the room so the dragons were right in front of her. The dragons were Envision, Infinity, Maple, Elena, Stormbreak, Jaracanda, Mouse, and Windswept. Then Google told Yellow the word "Stormbreak" didn't exit so she punched Google, but Google didn't even feel anything so then so the real Google wasn't offended, Yellow gave Google some steak. Then a SkyWing named Featherflight ran into the room screaming, "AQUAMINE LIKED CATS MORE THEN DOGS NOW THE FLYING LENNY SEALS ARE INVADING!" BUT NOBODY BELIEVED HER, SO A WALL EXPLODED AND SEALS FLEW IN!!! EVERYONE WENT BRAIN DEAD! Aqua was freaking out, and all the mods' sonas became rich!!! Then Infinty said... "Guys, in the end this fanfic is only going to have one chapter." Then she won a chubby puppy so she was very happy. She also won the Nobel Prize. Then Windswept turned her puppy into a wolf, and everyone was happy. Suddenly a flying seal crashed into the room and then cookies filled everyone's faces. Chapter One Number Two '''Echo: '''Hello reader. '''You: '''Who are you even? '''Echo: '''I am Aquamine's alt. '''You: '''Okay then... The mods' sonas woke up on Skyblock, in Minecraft! Then they made a mansion with 754878578947345803459803 rooms. And one zombie. Then, while working on the 754878578947345803459804th room, Jac knocked into Maple, pushing her off the island. When Maple respawned she pushed Jac into Windswept, into Infinity, into Wings, into all the others and they all fell because Aqua hacked so their wings became cotton candy. Then they all ate some bread, and the game crashed. Chapter One The Last Chapter Was So Short UwU Everyone was eating some cookies as a random rain of cows fell from a random castle, as well as a sheep who thought he was a space cow and had made it to the moon. Then Windswept kept the sheep as a pet. Then they played Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. Then Aqua said, "Guys, what has this become?" They all teleported to Jade Mountain, only to find out the Canon characters were invading Fanon! Then a random blast of oweifk/oweps;kpw;/ikwoe;pfdkiow;edik appeared in Infinity's talons and Canon disappeared. Then, the mods texted each other. but back to the story now! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Aquamine the seawing skywing) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Comedy)